Talk:Korhal
I can't find any reference to Korhal being called Korhal IV; it sounds vaguely familiar, so it's probably found somewhere, but even in the manual it simply says "Korhal" in every reference. Anyone know where the numeral comes from? - Dark T Zeratul 10:12, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :From the StarCraft original manual "roster of heroes" :Arcturus Mengsk :Male Terran, age 38 :Former Confederate Prospector :Leader of the Sons of Korhal :Arcturus was once a successful Prospector for the Confederate government. Although his homeworld, Korhal IV, was a hotbed of civil violence and anti-Confederate sentiment, Arcturus served his government with courage and honor. As the civil turmoil reached the boiling point on Korhal, the Confederates launched a salvo of Apocalypse-Class nuclear missiles at the inflamed colony. Korhal IV was devastated, leaving Arcturus with only ghosts of the family and life he once knew. He immediately resigned his Prospector commission and vowed to bring down the Confederate government that destroyed his life. Gathering many of the survivors of the Korhal catastrophe, Arcturus founded a militant terrorist group known as the Sons of Korhal to aid him in bringing down the hated Confederates. PsiSeveredHead 17:23, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::Shouldn't the page be moved to Korhal IV, then, with Korhal as a redirect? - Dark T Zeratul 17:38, 25 February 2007 (UTC) No. It's always referred to just as Korhal, and that would affect every link to Korhal in the wiki. (Wow, that's an old post!) PsiSeveredHead 22:43, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Do we know for certain that the cityscape image is Augustgrad? I wouldn't be surprised but it looks too...clean, too new. Doesn't look like Korhal's sky somehow either. Anyway, that's just me.--Hawki 20:47, 20 October 2007 (UTC) You mean the second one? I didn't find it in the StarCraft fankit, so maybe it should be removed. It's probably Augustgrad though. PsiSeveredHead 21:29, 20 October 2007 (UTC) A couple of retcons Both Uprising and Liberty's Crusade suggest that Korhal lost 35 million people in its destruction and that the missiles were fired from Korhal's orbit. It seems to be a retcon. Novels can retcon some aspects of the game. Just look at the WarCraft novels (and Blizzard follows overall same semblance of canon policy with StarCraft as it does with WarCraft). When these aren't retcons, it is stated (The Story So Far confirming Zeratul not being caprtured and Tassadar not being allied with Zeratul when the latter slew Zasz in Queen of Blades to be the errors). Besides, the statement about the missiles being fired from Korhal's orbit could be added for a valid reason, since it is much more logical than them being fired from Tarsonis directly (distance between the planets). XEL 21:42, 25 October 2008 (UTC) It may be... or it may not be. Blizzard doesn't have an organized canon policy, and only recently has used the word canon, and even so on very rare occasions. They've never clearly explained the policy when it comes to novels. Even at the 2007 BlizzCon lore panel, the information was contradictory, such as calling the novels the "definitive take on the story" ... and then saying they hope a good job was done there. Another example, Blizzard called the Warcraft RPGs "canon", and many WoW characters and organizations are directly from the RPGs... but then went right ahead and overrode some of the things in them. In order to keep things on the wiki reasonable, the wiki has its own canon policy, based on proximity of the information to Blizzard. If Blizzard comes up with their own policy, then we can change things here. On that note, we could put the contradictory information in the "notes" section. If Blizzard confirms a change to what happened to Korhal, we can easily switch the info. Kimera 757 (talk) 23:17, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Uh. I actually said that Zeratul being captured wasn't retconned and that The Story So Far confirms this. Same with Tassadar forming an alliance with Zeratul before Zasz's death. XEL 23:11, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Ah whoops. Comment removed. Kimera 757 (talk) 23:17, 25 October 2008 (UTC) One question. If the population Tarsonis was wiped out completely by the Zerg, than wherefrom came the 6 billion people now living on Korhal? -- 10:26, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :Tarsonis wasn't completely wiped out. At least 2 billion people died there, but it's possible up to half the population was evacuated. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:17, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Ah thank you, this was a question I was brewing about some time. -- 18:46, April 17, 2012 (UTC)